Flying in the Hands of Fate
by Haruko Kakikomi
Summary: Fate, taken away by a mysterious group finds herself the newest member of the flock. With Arf by her side will she ever find her way back to her friends and family. And will she help out the new family that has taken a liking to her to take down the school.


**Magical Lyrical Girl Nanoha crossover with Maximum Ride**

**Flying in the Hands of Fate**

**Chapter 1:**

"English/Normal"

"_Japanese"_

_[telepathy] _

**[Device/magic]**

**A/N: First two things, if you don't know a thing about Maximum ride, then suggest that you go read the book right now cause you don't know how awesome Max is. Same thing for people who don't know the anime Magical Lyrical Girl Nanoha, you might as well stop right here and watch the movies, not the anime because that will take you too long and I really want you to read this. So if you don't know either of the two then you have some problems and you need to fix them, NOW! But anyways for those who do know Maximum Ride the story takes place during the Angel Experiment, around the time Max, Fang, and Nudge get captured.**

**Second I'm making this clear now, I don't know Japanese and google translate sucks (I know because I use it for Spanish class all the time) but some phrases I do know because I watch anime, so some of it will just be in English and there may be a phrase or two that will be in Japanese (but not in the characters) I'm just putting that out there cause when authors do that and they put the translation at the bottom it bothers me. But for now enjoy the story!**

**Fate POV**

It was cold and dark, the only thing that I had to keep myself warm was Arf's body and my school uniform. There was little light in the room that I lived in. Arf was breathing beside me slowly, her eyes searching for anymore danger. I don't know how I got like this, one minute I'm telling Nanoha and Hayate to go without me because I forgot something at home. Then While I'm walking and met up with Arf who has my assignment in her mouth then a van pulls up, there's a struggle and then darkness. I don't know what they did to me, but my linker core was so week it would take days to build up enough strength for me to break the bars, but with the food that they were giving me it might take weeks.

"Alright, get in there subject 11!" I looked behind my cage to see a little girl enter in a cage behind me. She had light curly blonde hair that reached to her shoulders which matched well with her blue eyes. Something about her appearance told me that she could be nice and sweet as an angel and then turn into the devil in a second, she reminded me of Nanoha, Arf agreed silently. But what really shocked me was the wings on her back, they were pure white; like an angel. She looked starved, tired, but the determination in her eyes to keep living made her ferocious. Then the doctor turned towards me, staring at me as if I was a prize that they had won at a festival. Arf growled low.

"I wouldn't open that cage now if I was you Aiden, that dog can really bite, hard," I didn't really know what they were say but Arf managed to translate it for me.

"I know but when are we going to experiment with her, fresh bodies are always exciting to work with," Aiden said as he started at me. I stared at him right back, I wasn't about to back down from this challenge. The man named Aiden grinned before he turned away and followed his colleague.

"You must be new here," I turned towards the new voice that spoke to me. I looked at Arf for a translation before I turned toward her and nodded. She turned her head to the side for a moment before she shook her head. "I'm Angel, nice to meet you," she stuck her hand through the bars and the cage so that she could shake my hand. Arf translated for me again and I reached out my hand towards her.

"I'm Fate," I replied, repeating what Arf told me to say as I shook her hand. "And this is Arf, my friend," Arf barked a little and wagged her tail. Angel laughed at the response that she got from Arf and turned her attention towards me.

"You don't seem like you're from here or America for that matter. Where are you from?"

"Ah, umm Japan. I don't really speak English well," I replied with what Arf told me. I couldn't speak any fluent language other than Japanese and a little Italian from what my mother taught Alicia. If Bardiche were working then I could speak to Angel with no problem.

_[Arf how's Bardiche]_

_[Not looking good Fate, he seemed to have malfunctioned, he's rebooting his system right now but it will take some time, maybe even a week before we can send out a distress signal. Honestly I don't know how he got messed up this bad]_

"Mm, really you speak just fine to me," Angel replied as she tilted her head. I thought a little about telling her that Arf was translating for me. I really don't know when Arf learned English but it was probably because she helps Yuuno out a lot with his work at the infinity library.

"My friend is translating for me," I replied

"You mean the dog," Angel questioned, Arf whined softly at the sentence and told me what to reply with.

"She's a wolf." I replied as I scratched Arf behind her little ears. She was in her puppy form so that my linker core could heal faster. Angel was about to reply with something until we heard footsteps in the distance. Angle pushed herself far back against the cage, hiding in the darkness. Arf stepped in front of me, ready to defend me.

"Just put them with the rest, I don't know what the doc wants to do with them yet," A well-built man rolled three cages down the aisle until he came in front of me. He set on large cage next to me that had a teenage girl sleeping in it. Then next was an African American girl, who looked around my age, and the man set her down on the other side of me. The last was another teenager, except this one was a boy with dark hair; he was placed next to Angel.

I saw Angel's eyes brighten as she looked at the three new comers. She was just about to reply to my confused face until one of the teenagers started to wake up.

"Max, are you awake," Angel whispered to the person in the cage next to me. "At least they gave you a big cage. I got a medium one," Angel said softly as the person named Max started to wake up fully.

"A-Angel, oh honey I've missed you so much," Max said as she grabbed Angel's outstretched hand.

"Me too Max, I've missed you too," I could see the tears welling up in her eyes but she held them back. I've got to say that she is probably a very strong person, to keep clam in all this. "Oh Max, this is Fate. She's from japan, and her do- wolf is named Arf." I smiled at Max and waved.

"Japan, their taking kids from around the world now," exclaimed Max

"Yeah, I don't know when she got here but when I came back from…an experiment she was here. I'm not really sure she understands what's happening," Max's eyes widened at that statement and she turned to look at me. Her eyes softened when laid her eyes on me.

"Hey there, I'm Max, nice to meet you," she said with a small smile I looked for Arf for the translation before replying with what she told me. But something told me that I shouldn't really say what Arf told me but I went with it.

"Nice to meet you nee-san," I could feel the heat already rising to my checks. I looked towards Max to see that she blushed as well but managed to get over it. Arf smiled slightly before laying her head down in my lap.

"Do you know what's going on here sweetie," she asked kindly, she seemed like a mother figure even though she looked at least five years older than me. I shook my head to signal her that I didn't really know what was going on.

_[This is a facility for sick science experiments]_ Angel's words invaded my mind, was I really so weak that I could barely keep my mind shield up. But thanks to this I could understand her without Arf translating.

_[What do you mean?] _Angel seemed surprised that she could understand my Japanese perfectly in her mind. I guess it helped since I was a mage from another planet.

_[This facility that were in right now, we call it the school. They bring any type of animal here and try to fuse it with something else so that they can create a new species I think. But the worst part is that they bring actually humans, ones who had a family to love and care for them. Who knows maybe we actually do have parents. But me and my family, we've been here for at least six years, being tortured and experimented on to see if we can go passed our limits. We were finally able to escape and live on our own and be in peace. These wings on my back were part of an experiment. My family and I are 2% bird and 98% human. That's why we have wings] _Max who had been listening on the conversation unfolded her wings for me to see. I glazed at them in amazement, they were really beautiful, the white wings that started off and then began to change to light brown at the tip of her wings.

_[I don't really think that they did anything with you yet but don't worry we'll get out of here, 'kay Fate] _Max said as she finished with a smile. Just then the lights flicked on and out came a man in a lab coat. I saw Max's eye widen before the figure spoke.

"Maximum Ride, I've missed you so much."

"J-Jeb Batchelder."

**xX*Xx**

It had been a little over three hours since Max left. The other two had already awakened and introduced themselves to me. The dark skinned girl was named Nudge, which Angel told me in my mind that she could talk your head off if you didn't know how to tune her out, which I learned soon enough after I told her I was from Japan. But the dark haired boy managed to shut her up, and then introduce himself as Fang, which I thought went well with his long dark hair and black eyes. Angel kept talking to me through telepathy so that I didn't have to rely on Arf's translations. She explained more about the school and what it does. I was so shock by finding all this out, and it was in America. The so called safest country on earth, this made my blood boi,l when I get out of this place I was going to tear it apart, the TSAB would defiantly have my back on this. Nanoha and Hayate would for sure. This "school" was going down, and painfully too.

We heard footsteps again and everybody moved to the back of their respective cages. I could make out Max from the small amount of light that came from the opened door. As the man named Jeb opened Max's cage he started to speak again.

"Remember, trust me. That's all I ask," he said as Max entered the cage. "Just trust me, listen to your gut." Max stared at him hard before he left the room.

"_Anata wa daijōbu nee-san_"

"What," Max questioned as she stared at me. I paused and looked at Arf before I replied again

"Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah I'm fine, just hang tight guys we'll be out in no time."

"How are your wounds Max, you were in there for quite some time," Nudge asked a little worried.

"Nudge I'm fine, really," Max said as she leaned back against the cage. Nothing was fine; I could see it in her eyes. Something was bothering her, spending so much time with Nanoha made you able to read people's expressions with ease.

"Max, were are Gazzy and Iggy?"

"I don't know," Max said with a shrug of her shoulders. Fate knew she was lying, because before she answered she looked at the cameras moving around to face them. Max and Angel faced each other as it seemed they were having a conversation.

_[Fate you think you could, you know cut off the iron bars, or are you not strong enough yet] _Arf asked timidly

_[I think I can, just give me a few minutes] _I started to concentrate, the sounds around me slowly fading away as I closed my eyes. I didn't want a magic circle to appear and without Bardiche's help this was going to take some time. I felt Arf flow some of her magic to me by our link. I smiled a little at how she always seems to help me out in some way. Soon electricity started to flow at the tip of my fingers. I could feel Max and the gang lying around, Max probably trying to think of a way out. I slowly opened my eyes as I felt enough magic needed to cut the steel bars down.

_[You have to hurry Fate, they have security cameras]_

_[Right]_ I breathed through my nose before I lifted my hand ready to strike it down.

"Fate, you okay there," I barley heard Max through the sizzling of the bars as they were cut big enough for me and Arf to slip through.

"Wait how did you-," Max was cut off as I cut the lock off from the bars and opened her cage.

"_Ikimashou__,__ nee-san,"_ I held out my hand for Max to take. She looked at me for a second and then smirked. I pulled her out and then went to work on Fang's, Nudge's and Angel's cage. After they were all free we started to run, Arf further ahead with her strong legs and good nose. I was running as hard as I could; panting which wasn't new since I didn't have all my strength back. Nor did I have any food for the past week.

Arf managed to lead us to some sort of court yard, but we weren't alone. There were many men in suits, and some even had their shirts off. But somewhere different from the others because their eyes were different colors and also they had hair all over their body. I looked around again and I could see wolves surrounding us. They stepped a little closer until Arf growled real low, letting them know that she meant business.

_[Erasers]_ Angel said to me

_[What?]_

_[Their a hybrid of wolf and humans, they're really strong but also dumb] _Angel finished with a smirk.

"It seems like you wanna race around the track piggy," one of the erasers stepped forward. His glare as hungry as the rest.

"Ari," hissed Max, she looked ready to kill. They all got into a fighting stance, Max stepping in front of me for protection. Which helped me a lot because one I didn't have a weapon, and the only people who seemed to know how to deal with these were Max and her crew. So I stood back a little scanning my eyes for anything that I could use.

"It's time to get started, piggy," the man named Ari lunged towards Max with a raised fist, she dogged at the last second and brought up her foot for a round house kick to his head. Ari caught it and brought his fist to meet Max's stomach. Max stumbled but gained her composer before she went back to fighting Ari. I turned my glaze to Fang who was doing just fine while fighting five erasers at once. Even Angel and Nudge were doing fine, it seemed like these fights could go on forever. It wasn't until a pack of Hawks came down from the sky and started pecking the erasers.

"Gazzy, Iggy!" I turned my head up in the direction that Max shouted and saw two boys, one a teenager and the other a young boy. But had their wings spread out for all to see.

"Arrghhh!" Ari tried to push the birds away while he was reaching for Max; she dogged and kicked him in the side to push him out of the way.

"Ma, let's go," Angel opened her wings grabbed Arf from the ground and jumped up to followed Fang who was already in the air. Nudge opened up her wings as well and flew up to follow Angel's lead. Max turned towards me and held her hand out.

"Let's go Fate," I looked at her confused before she picked me up bridal style and opened her wings. Soon we were high in the sky overlooking the school. I cleared my face of shock after I remembered that I could fly too, except with magic.

_[Wow, I know what flying is like, but still the view right know is amazing]_ Arf looked at the sunset before her and wagged her tail. Angel smiled and scratched Arf behind her ear. I felt Max shift her arms from under me to get a better grip on me so that I wouldn't fall.

"Heavy, nee-san," I asked not sure if I actually used that right words there.

"Uhh, oh you're not heavy at all. Actually I would say that you're pretty light," Max replied with a smile. I blushed a little and smiled back. "Alright gang, let's go."

**Yeah and the first chapter is finished, it may go a little fast but Fate's been in there for at least a week and a half. And before anyone asks Fate is about 11. So this story is a year or two after A's but not close to strikers yet. And for all of you people, who follow me sorry, don't hurt me. This story has been in my mind ever since I was done with the last chapters of my other story. But anyways please review. This type of crossover has never been done and I want to be the first! So anyways have a good day.**

**Haru-chi out ;p**


End file.
